Cookies: Will's Story
by Cookieninja450
Summary: Will is doing really good in training so Halt buys him a treat. But everything goes wrong when Halt's at a meeting and Will's home alone!Hilarious! Read and Review! PLEASE? this is my first fanfic so it might suck a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Halt was resting in his lounge chair. They would be going to the market later today, since they had , sadly, run out of coffee, eggs, and bread. Will was shooting arrows in the back. The boy had been doing very good in training this week, Halt thought. He deserved a reward. Not something huge, like a new bow, but maybe something small, like a sweet.

He got up and stretched his old, tired muscles. " Will!" he called. Will poked his head in. " Yes?" he asked. "We're going to the market today, for more coffee and bread," Halt said. A grin spread over Will's face. "Put on your cloak, saddle Tug, and we'll head off," Halt said.

On their way, Halt started asking will about the tracks on the ground. " What's that?" Will squinted. "Rabbits?" Halt sighed. " Are you asking me or telling me?" This time Will said, determined, "rabbits!"

"Okay, okay! I'm not deaf," Halt muttered.

When they got to town, Halt passed the bakery. He went in, with Will at his side, looking very confused.

Why are we going in the bakery? Will wondered. Inside, Halt looked around. Then, he spotted a pack of 12 chocolate chip cookies. He grabbed them and went over to the baker and poured a few coins from his pouch. He then walked swiftly out of the bakery. Will couldn't stand it much longer. " Halt!" he burst out. " Why did you just buy a pack of cookies?" Halt raised an eyebrow, a skill he had perfected over the years.

" Why can't I?" He asked, slightly amused. " Well, because,….." Will faltered. "Well, I bought the cookies because I wanted to give you a treat," he shrugged. Will broke into the biggest smile he'd ever seen on his face, and that was really saying something. " Thanks, Halt!" Will said. There was one other reason for Halt buying the cookies. And that was that the annual Ranger gathering was coming up, and Halt was in a good mood.

They bought bread and coffee, and left. When they were riding back, Tug gave Will an expression that said, "Save a cookie or two for me, okay?" Will scratched his ears and said, "Sure, boy, but if Halt catches me it's your head. Tug twisted his head around and raised an eyebrow. Wait, Tug raised an eyebrow? " You must be learning from Halt," Will grinned. "I'm just kidding! Halt won't mind if I sneak a few cookies," Will whispered. Tug whinnied.

"Will! Stop muttering to that horse of yours and bring the coffee and bread inside," Halt yelled. Sorry, Halt," Will smiled sheepishly. But on the inside, Halt smiled.

The next day, Halt had gone to a meeting with Baron Arald and Will was home alone. He was shooting at some targets. He heard his stomach growl. It wasn't time for lunch yet, so he decided he'd have a snack. He walked inside and immediately his eyes landed on the cookie jar. Just then, he had a flashback.

Halt was walking to the door and turned around. "Will, you are not to eat the cookies all at once. Understand?" Will nodded. FLASHBACK ENDS. He would only eat one. That wouldn't do any harm.

He opened it the jar and took out a cookie. He put it in his mouth and slowly chewed. Mmmmm!

He went back to training. Now, he was throwing his knives. He frowned. All of his throws were missing their marks. He was never this terrible at knife throwing . He wondered what was wrong with him. He looked at the sun. It was around afternoon. He may as well have some lunch. He went inside and saw the cookie jar. He remembered how delicious the cookie was and decided another one couldn't hurt.

He ate it, chips melting on his tongue. So tasty. "Now you have to eat lunch!" he told himself sternly. "You will not eat another one or else you'll get a sugar rush and Halt will be furious!" But, as he was eating lunch, his eyes never left the cookie jar. So yummy… he thought. One more wouldn't do much harm. He took one out. Ahhhh… he closed his eyes. One more. Mmmmm… Another one. Yummy! Just one more! One more. Just another one. The cookies tasted like heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Halt was riding back to the cabin. It was raining. He was very tired and weary. His stomach growled. He hoped Will had made dinner. He heard Tug whinny a greeting to Abelard and knew that they were home. He unsaddled Abelard, brushed him down, and gave him an apple of thanks. Abelard whinnied and Tug looked up at him with large, sad eyes. "You might be able to fool your master, but you can't fool me!" Halt smiled and went inside while Tug glared daggers at his back.

He opened the door to find the strangest sight he ever saw. Will had flowers in his air and was dancing around the room singing some thing about springtime. Halt raised an eyebrow and coughed. Will spotted him. "Halt!" he squealed. He bounded toward him and gave him a bear hug.

What was wrong with Will? Halt wondered. Then, he heard a unusual sound. He went to the kitchen to find Will with his coffee beans, pouring them all onto the floor. He stopped in his tracks. Will was giggling. Halt saw the precious beans. Spilled. Onto the floor. Halt narrowed his eyes and grabbed Will by the collar and dragged him to a chair. He got rope, and tied and gagged Will to the chair.

Halt smiled. No one messed with his coffee. No one. He then settled in his chair by the fire to read some documents. The warmth of the fire and the tired feeling was too much. After seven minutes, his eyes were drooping and he dozed off.

He awoke to more singing. Will was singing the Itsy Bitsy Spider and lying on the floor. How'd he get out? He saw Will's saxe knife on the ground. He cursed. He should have took all his weapons first!

Will was now eating a cookie. Realization dawned on Halt. Will had eaten so many cookies he got a sugar rush! Halt crept to the cookie jar. He was planning on hiding in his room for the rest of the night, but first he needed food. He looked back at Will, preoccupied with looking for cookie crumbs.

He grabbed the jar and ran. Unfortunately, Will saw him and raced after him. His room was so close, yet so far away. Will was gaining on him. He reached for the door knob , darted inside, and slammed the door. Will screamed in frustration. Halt breathed a sigh of relief and opened the jar. A cookie. That was all that was left. That was it. One stinking cookie. He was not going to survive on a cookie for the whole night. He could practically hear his stomach begging for food.

He decided he needed help. And he knew just who to go to.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley was coming back from dinner at Castle Redmont. In the last month, he had gotten more paperwork than usual, and, after finishing it, decided he needed a vacation and had went to Redmont. He would be leaving soon. After all, he was the Ranger Corps commandant, and he couldn't stay for long, because he still had a lot of work to do.

He yawned. Just as he was walking in, Halt ran up to him. "Halt! What a nice surprise! Come in and have some coffee!" Crowley grinned. "Sorry, Crowley, I can't, I need your help!" Halt replied. What's wrong Crowley asked. Will has a major sugar rush and he won't calm down!" He rushed.

"Okay, so you want me to help?" Crowley asked. "Yes, you're the closest ranger. Now come on!"

Back at the cabin, Will was sobbing uncontrollably." Cookies! Halt took you away! I miss you!"

Just then, Halt and Crowley rushed in and Will, seeing Halt, stood up and yelled at him. "HALT! YOU STOLE MY COOKIES! MY PRECIOUS COO-" Crowley grabbed the coffee pot and knocked Will out.

" Okay, so I have a few ideas to make him stop, but they aren't pretty," Crowley said. "Anything!" Halt begged. "Okay, this is going to be a long night," Crowley sighed.

5 MINUTES LATER…

Crowley and Halt were dancing with each other. " This is so stupid!" Halt muttered. "Do you want Will to stop or not?" Crowley asked. Halt was silent. " I thought so," Crowley smiled.

5 MINUTES EARLIER….

"We need to scare him, really hard," Crowley said. They both tried to think of what scared Will the most. "Well, one gathering he told me he had a nightmare that you and I were dancing," Crowley murmured. "HE WHAT?" Halt boomed. Crowley grinned. "He also said it scared him out of his wits!" Halt rubbed his forehead, looked at Will, muttered something, and said shortly, "Fine!"

So here they were dancing. "Oww!" Halt hissed. "You stepped on my foot!" 'Sorry!" Crowley smiled, not looking sorry at all. "Is he scared yet?" Halt asked, gritting his teeth.

"Oh dear," Crowley looked at Will, who was, currently, eating a dandelion and humming Greybeard Halt. "It looks like this didn't work. But don't worry, I have other ways!" Crowley said cheerfully.

Halt groaned and put his head in his hands. Will offered him a dandelion. This was, like Crowley said, going to be a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, now, we have to try to make him eat a lot of least favorite food," Crowley said.

Halt groaned. "His least favorite food is blueberries," Halt muttered. Crowley grinned. "Isn't that your favorite food?" Halt glared at him, knowing he knew the answer. "Yes,"

He grumbled. Crowley grabbed the blueberries and was heading toward Will when the blueberries were snatched from him.

"My precious, my precious!" Halt hissed. Crowley smiled. "Halt, give it," Halt looked and him and glared. "Do you want Will to be like this for the rest of his apprenticeship?" Secretly, Crowley knew that the sugar rush wouldn't be there for the rest of Will's apprenticeship. His rush would die down eventually, but Halt probably wouldn't last that long.

Halt looked from Will to the blueberries in his hand. Will. Blueberries. Will. Blueberries. He eventually looked up and croaked, " I don't care!" But, Crowley had anticipated this, and hit Halt on the head with the coffee pot.

He picked up the blueberries and marched over to Will, who was sucking on an arrow. "Will," Crowley began. " I have some cookies for you!" And he held up the berries. Crowley hoped that in this state, Will wouldn't question Crowley. But he was wrong. "Why is it so small? And blue?" Will frowned. "It's a very special cookie," Crowley lied.

Will's eyes got big and he shoved the blueberries into his mouth. Crowley grinned.

20 minutes later..

Crowley saw the look in Will's eyes and got a bucket in front of him just in time. Will retched. And, perfect timing as usual, Halt woke up and saw his beloved berries, in a bucket and started weeping.

Crowley froze. In all the years Crowley had known Halt, he had never seen him cry. And now he was crying….. Over BLUEBERRIES?

Just then, Will exploded. He was bouncing off the walls and singing Greybeard Halt like there was no tomorrow.

Crowley was no longer smiling. He quickly spotted a lone blueberry on the table and stuffed it in Halt's mouth. Halt chewed and swallowed and came to his senses. He looked around and saw Will and quickly grabbed him while Crowley got the rope.

They tied him to a chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Then Crowley grinned the biggest grin he'd ever grinned. "Now I know your greatest weakness," He ducked as Halt swung his fist at him. "You. Will. Never. Tell. Anyone. Ever. Do. You. Understand. Me."

Crowley gulped and nodded as he saw the dangerous look in Halt's eyes. He looked at Will and sighed. Well, he had one more way. And he hoped with all his might that it would work.


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley sighed. Nothing was working. And Halt was at his breaking point. Crowley imagined Halt crying and rocking on his knees. He shuddered. Crowley's last idea was…

Strange. Brutal. And extreme. But he hoped it would work.

Halt was drinking coffee while Will giggled and sniffed the floor. "Halt?" Crowley asked. Halt grunted. "My last way is kind of… extreme. The question is, are you going to risk it?" Halt raised his head. He thought for a while, then croaked, "What is it?" Crowley winced.

"It's ahh.., well, we have to tie him to a chair, put him in a dark room for 1 hour and set some… cookies in front of him so he can see them."

Halt raised his eyebrows. "It's our last chance," Crowley pleaded. "Are you still going to

take this chance?" Halt nodded. Halt must really be starting to lose it to take this chance, Crowley thought.

The Next Day….

Halt was out buying cookies and Crowley was home alone with Will. Crowley's eyelids drooped. Will had kept them up all night with his singing.

He yawned. He might as well start tying Will to a chair. He dragged a chair into Will's room. Then, he heard hooves and knew Halt was back.

Halt came in and brought Will into his room. Crowley brought the rope and Halt tied Will to the chair. Crowley closed the curtains.

Finally, Halt set the packet of cookies down on the floor. Will saw them and his eyes got wide. He strained against his bonds but the rope didn't give in. So, Halt and Crowley checked the rope, then, with one last look at Will, walked out of the room.

The whole time they waited they heard muffled noises but didn't go to check. The door opening would let some light in, and then Crowley's plan wouldn't work. So they stayed where they were, resisting the urge to go and check on Will.

Finally, the time came when they had to take Will out of the room. They opened the door and gaped at the sight before them.

Will had escaped from the chair and was on the floor sleeping with cookie crumbs on his face. The cookies were all gone.

Halt sat down and rocked on his knees, his eyes closed. And Crowley just stood there.

Now what? Crowley had no other plans, and he had been sure this plan would work. Will just pointed and giggled at Halt.

A Few Hours Later…..

Halt and Crowley were drinking coffee. Halt was sullen. Crowley was disappointed. Neither of them spoke. Then, Crowley excused himself, for he had to use the restroom.

5 minutes later…

Will crawled over to the table and sat in Crowley's chair. He was thirsty. He took one look at Crowley's coffee, and picked it up. Crowley came in and saw Will with his coffee. Will took a sip. Halt and Crowley didn't try to stop him. He spit it out.

"Owwww!" Then, Halt and Crowley watch as Will's eyes went big. Then, he blinked twice. He looked up and saw Crowley and Halt.

"Crowley? What are you doing here? Halt? Why are we sitting here? What happened? Why do you guys look so sad?" The questions poured out of Will's mouth. Halt and Crowley's jaws dropped.

Then, they took one long look at Will, who was asking more questions, looked at each other, and stood up. Halt walked over to the wall and banged his head. Over and over again. Crowley was ripping his hair out.

Will looked at both, of them, very confused.


	6. Chapter 6

After Crowley and Halt had finished freaking out, Will asked them what was wrong. So, they sat down and told him the whole story. At the end, Will was laughing so hard he cried.

Then Halt gazed at him sternly. "Look at the mess you got us into! You also disobeyed me. I specifically remember saying to NOT eat all the cookies a once!"

Will stared guiltily at the floor. Then Halt said in a sad tone to show that he was joking, "After all, you didn't save any for me!" Will looked up and grinned.

Halt grinned back. "But seriously, don't ever do that again!" Crowley reminded them, laughing.

"So I guess it was coffee that made you go out of your sugar rush?" Halt asked. "I think so. We had to find his favorite food or drink, and he would love it more than cookies!" Crowley replied.

"Well, coffee is my favorite drink," Will said. " I have evidence of that!" Halt opened his half empty coffee cupboards and they all laughed.

The next day, Crowley had to leave. " Bye!" Crowley called. "I'll see you all at the Gathering!" Will and Halt waved.

Then, they went inside. "Now, you have to catch up on your training," Halt said. Will sighed. Some things never changed.

5 weeks later..

The rangers were all seated around the campfire. Will was playing his mandola while everyone else chatted.

"Will, stop playing! I want to say something.' Crowley yelled. Will stopped. Everyone looked at Crowley. "I have a story to tell you all. It includes Will and Halt. This is a true story. This happened a few weeks ago."

Both Will and Halt realized what he was saying. They looked at each other, then nodded. They got up and tackled Crowley.

"What's this? I sense a good story here." Gilan called. "You sensed wrong!" Halt and Will both snarled.

Later that night, Crowley told Gilan the whole story. The next day, Gilan walked out of his tent and called to Will and Halt: " Hello you two! Halt I have some of your….. He pulled from his cloak bunches of blueberries, and hissed, "Your precious, your precious!"

Then, he said to Will, " Will, would you like some cookies? Or would like these Special cookies?" He pointed to the blueberries.

Will and Halt both roared, "CROWLEY!"

THE END


End file.
